


And The Bells Were Ringing Out

by AdaptationDecay



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Gen, Interactive Fiction, Yuletide 2014, Zombies, second rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-02 03:33:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2798015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaptationDecay/pseuds/AdaptationDecay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You need to go out in the middle of a zombie uprising, find your daughter, protect her from the militia trying to kill her and find enough medication for her that she can start the slow process of coming back to life.</p><p>Should be easy for a citizen of Roarton...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PercyByssheShelley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercyByssheShelley/gifts).



AO3 does not support embedded games. Please visit [IPlayIF.com](http://iplayif.com/?story=http://www.the-spaces.co.uk/itf/Bells.z8) instead to play in a new window.

**How to play.**

Type n, s, e or w to go north, south, east or west.

Type "look at" item or "examine" item to get more information about places, people and things you come across.

Type "take" item or "get" item to pick things up.

Type "open" to look inside things.

Type "talk to" person or "ask" person about topic to learn things in conversation.

Type "buy" item to purchase things in shops.

Type "use" item with other item to solve puzzles by combining things in interesting ways

Type "i" to see what's in your inventory.


	2. Walkthrough

To complete the game you will need to find **a stockpile of neurotriptyline** , **a safe hiding place** , and **your daughter Lisa**.

A. To find neurotriptyline...

1\. You need to find the home of somebody who used to be PDS. The Furness B&B is on Roarton Lane, but the door is locked. They won't let you in unless you have Sandra's cat.

2\. Sandra's Cat is in the B&B Gardens, but it won't let you pick it up unless you feed it.

3\. The Butcher's Shop is on Valley Road, you can buy chicken liver for the cat here, but to pay for it, you will need to have in your inventory the purse from your living room.

4\. Buy the liver, take the cat, open the door give the cat to Connie and then ask her about PDS. She will let you take the Neurotriptyline.

5\. You can't administer neurotriptyline to Lisa until you've learned how to do so correctly. Shirley Wilson is a community nurse who teaches PDS sufferers to use their medication correctly, as we saw her do for Kieren in Season One. Her house is on Roarton Lane and there is an explanatory pamphlet in her kitchen. Take the pamphlet.

 

B. To find a safe hiding place

1\. Ask the people you meet about safety. Most of them will make vague answers, but Philip - who will enter the Wilson house after you take the pamphlet - will talk about Vicar Oddie's secret bunker that we saw in Season 2.

2\. If you ask Philip more questions about the bunker, he will give you the key to the vicarage and warn you that Vicar Oddie was buried with the bunker key.

3\. To get to the graveyard you will need to get past Gary who has set up a roadblock on Church Road.

4\. Asking Gary questions reveals that he is waiting for another HVF member to bring him food and then take his place. To get past Gary you will need to find him something to eat.

5\. In The Roarton Legion, Pearl has hula hoops, but is too distracted to sell them because of the broken back door of the pub. You will need to unstick the lock for her before she will give you the hula hoops to get past Gary.

6\. In your house there is a drawer in the table, containing WD40. If you take this to the Legion and use it on the lock it will unstick and Pearl will let you take the hula hoops as a thank you gift.

7\. If you are carrying the hula hoops you will be able to get past Gary and reach the Graveyard.

8\. Vicar Oddie is still buried, due to the anti-rising measures placed on his grave in Season 2. To unscrew the grill you will need to have in your inventory the screwdriver from the drawer in your living room.

9\. To lift the grill you will need to have in your inventory the washing line from the Wilson's garden.

10\. When the grave is opened you will need to pacify the Vicar. Rabids can be pacified with animal brains.

11\. You can buy brains at the Butcher's Shop is on Valley Road, but to pay for them, you will need to have in your inventory the purse from your living room.

12\. If you give the Vicar an animal brain he will calm down long enough for you to take the brass key for the bunker.

 

C. To find Lisa

1\. Lisa is on the moor. To get there you will need to get past Gary who has set up a roadblock on Church Road.

2\. Asking Gary questions reveals that he is waiting for another HVF member to bring him food and then take his place. To get past Gary you will need to find him something to eat.

3\. In The Roarton Legion, Pearl has hula hoops, but is too distracted to sell them because of the broken back door of the pub. You will need to unstick the lock for her before she will give you the hula hoops to get past Gary.

4\. In your house there is a drawer in the table, containing WD40. If you take this to the Legion and use it on the lock it will unstick and Pearl will let you take the hula hoops as a thank you gift.

5\. If you are carrying the hula hoops you will be able to get past Gary.

6\. Lisa will be rabid and won't let you approach her unless you pacify her first. Rabids can be pacified with animal brains.

7\. You can buy brains at the Butcher's Shop is on Valley Road, but to pay for them, you will need to have in your inventory the purse from your living room.

8\. If you give the Lisa an animal brain, she will calm down enough for you to approach and restrain her.

9\. To restrain her, you will need to find a pair of handcuffs.

10\. There are handcuffs are in a chest in the PDS Brothel on Valley Road. Bring them to Lisa and you can take her with you.

 

D. For the final confrontation

1\. Gary will work out what you're trying to do and when you take Lisa to the vicarage he will show up with a gun and threaten to kill her. It's time to find out how far you will really go to save your daughter.

2\. If you have the spade from the Wilson's garden in your inventory you can use that with Gary, otherwise use the screwdriver.

3\. Once Gary is no longer a threat, take Lisa into the bunker to win the game.

 

E. Just for fun

1\. Try taking Vicar Oddie's grave 

2\. Try eating somebody.

3\. Try asking the cat (and other characters) about Yuletide.

 

F. Actual commands to complete the game

Open drawer  
Take All  
N  
W  
W  
W  
Buy Lamb's Brain  
Buy Calf's Brain  
Buy Liver  
E  
N  
Open Chest  
Take Handcuffs  
S  
E  
N  
Take Cat  
N  
Give Cat to Connie  
Ask Connie about PDS  
Take Neurotriptyline  
S  
S  
S  
Take Pamphlet  
Ask Philip about Safety  
Ask Philip about Bunker  
Ask Philip about Vicarage  
Ask Philip about Vicarage Key  
N  
Take Washing Line  
W  
Take Spade  
N  
N  
E  
E  
N  
Use WD40 on Lock  
Take Hula Hoops  
S  
E  
S  
Open Grave  
Give Lamb's Brain to Vicar  
Take Brass Key  
N  
N  
Give Calf's Brain to Lisa  
Use Hancuffs on Lisa  
Take Lisa  
S  
E  
Use Spade on Gary  
E  
Use Neurotriptyline on Lisa  



End file.
